


some original works of mine :)

by 5secondsofraylee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsofraylee/pseuds/5secondsofraylee
Summary: these are just some original works of mine that i hope you enjoy. i love writing, but i didn't want to limit myself to fanfics, so i came up with these. most of these are based off writing prompts i found on pintrest or songs i like or just poems i wrote :)
Kudos: 1





	some original works of mine :)

**Author's Note:**

> ilovethispoemsomuch

it was as if she was the sea,  
they loved everything,  
from the smell of the salt to the warmth of the sun.

when they were away,  
they could only long for her,  
and when in her presence run to the comfort of her embrace.

but they forget they only knew five percent of her,  
the other ninety five hidden,  
so when they dive in head first,  
the tide pulls them under.

and they drown in the dark abyss.


End file.
